Always Watching You
by eltigre221
Summary: Clockwork has watched over Danny for years, and now after an unforeseen event comes to his attention, Clockwork can now have Danny, if he pays his cards right, and if what he saw comes true, then he'll have his hands full. Warning: slash and drug use.
1. Prelude

**Hello everyone, this is my first Danny Phantom slash pairing, and it's my absolute favorite. It's Danny/Clockwork :D I love these two together ^_^ hehe well anyways, hope to those of you who will read this enjoy it, well enjoy :)**

* * *

**Opening**

**Forever Watching You**

* * *

From the day Danny Fenton was born, Clockwork would watch the small boy, he found him very unique, for some reason, the Master of Time couldn't help but watch, not only as this small boy was born, but also as he grew. It was a strange feeling to the Time Master, watching a small boy grow into a young man, and then into a monster. Clockwork wasn't happy when the Observants told him that in order for the future to be saved, Danny would have to die. The Master of Time didn't know why he was angry at his bosses for saying such a cruel thing to be done to little Danny.

However, he was able to help his Danny, he kept him on the right path, he taught him the lesson, and as he watched sadly from the sidelines, as Danny and Sam's relationship blossomed, as the world was saved from the asteroid by loving kind Daniel. Clockwork even helped out with making the world intangible so that asteroid would harmlessly pass through the earth.

It made him smile at the thoughts of his little charge, Danny is sweet, innocent, and a bit naïve, but most of all; he was everything that was pure and good to the Master of Time. However, he knew it would never be, Danny and Sam would marry and have children, and she could give Danny so much, and will give him considerably more than Clockwork could ever give Danny.

It was the one thing that made the old ghost so sad, he could never be anything more to Danny other than a friend or a comrade, even if he wanted so badly to be more for the boy. Sighing sadly, Clockwork, just watched Danny's birth for what seemed like the millionth time to him, however it never got old watching little Danny's eyes open for the first time with lovely wide blue eyes. It always made him smile, even if he had to go back to work just seconds after seeing those eyes just once a day.

However what he saw moments after, what Daniel would possibly do, and not only that, what Samantha might do as well, it frightened, enraged, and made the time ghost happy all at the same time. Forcing himself to change his facial features into a stoic mask, he watched and knew when this would happen. It would start five days from now, and end only two weeks later after that. That would be when Clockwork would take his precious Daniel away from all of his pain that is if it happens. He silently hoped that it would, if only to have a chance with sweet, loving, and kind Daniel.

* * *

**And that's it for this beginning, some are shorter than others, and others are longer. :) well, please review, and till the next chapter, later :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here is an update for all of you, and it's only a short chapter, with a little bit of fluff in it, and if any of you want to see something happening in the fic, please tell me. :) that's all, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Heart**

* * *

Danny was alone, just as he has been since Sam broke up with him five days earlier, and had actually been cheating on him, even when they were dating for the past three years. It made him so angry and at the same time, so horrible. What had he done to make Sam want to cheat on him, what did he do that made her not want to be with him in any way at all? It still hurts him, even though he's starting to get over it, well mostly, with Tucker being the mayor, he's never around anymore, and since Jazz went off to college, there's no one around to buy the groceries anymore.

They work so much, that they don't even see what is in front of them. Not even the fact that their only son was on drugs, and that they haven't gotten groceries since last October. At least Danny wasn't on a serious drug, it's just and extra strong sleeping pill to help him through the long nights alone. Well other than ghost fighting, but he just felt nothing these days, just wanting someone to be with him.

Danny had actually been contemplating whether or not if he should overdose on his pills just to end the pain. He had thought about it for a long time, and decided he would do that tonight. It would be easy enough to do, once he'd fake sleeping, and after his parents are asleep soundly in their room, he'd take the pills and never have to awake to horrible reality again.

Smiling at the thought, Danny was about to do it, but all of a sudden, his pills were all gone, and he was no longer in his bedroom. Looking around, Danny took a good look at the room he was in; it had green walls, with a spaced themed ceiling, and the bed he was on was king sized with a purple comforter and bed sheets. He was about to ask out loud stupidly, where he was, when the door to the room soon opened, and Clockwork walked right in.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here? Where am I?" Danny couldn't help but ask, confused about what was going on.

Smiling sadly at the boy Clockwork went to sit by him, "I am here Daniel, to make sure that you do not kill yourself in any way shape or form. Also, you are in my home at the clock tower."

Danny relaxed a little bit, and was about to say something, when he remembered that he was still alone. Even with Clockwork there with him, Danny still felt alone, he wanted someone who cared, someone who would always be there, he just wanted to be with someone to love. Trying to fight back the tears, Danny started to curl into himself, when Clockwork stopped him.

Looking up, the young seventeen year old halfa saw pain and sadness in his protector's eyes, staring at him sadly. "You don't need to be sad anymore Daniel, you're safe here, and you won't be alone again while you're here as well."

Danny was skeptical, but nodded, before leaning against Clockwork's shoulder. Somehow this comforted Danny, he didn't know why, but it did. Relaxing even further, Danny didn't realize that Clockwork had placed his hand around his waist, holding him closer to the ghost of time.

Clockwork smiled, what he had seen had come to pass after all, Danny lost Samantha, because she was being selfish, and simply dove into something bad in order to try and adapt to the pain. Which lead unfortunately were drugs, in stead of the giving up ghost fighting for a week like he had hoped. Clockwork didn't like that, but he had to do with what he had.

After all, nothing in the time stream was written in stone. Everything in the present changes what will happen in the future. Clockwork only hoped that the one he wants to come true will. It was selfish of the master of time to want Danny to be with him forever, but somewhere deep in the ancient ghost's heart, he knew that he wanted Danny and only Danny.

Sighing mentally, Clockwork knew that Danny needed to get better first, before he started to show his feelings of affection for the boy to him. After all, he is no fool to what may or may not happen in the future. It will either end greatly or horribly and Danny will be lost forever.

"Daniel, you should get some natural rest, it will allow your body to heal and to no longer feel the need to use that drug." Clockwork told him, unknowingly caressing Danny's side.

Danny looked up at the master of time, and nodded a bit sadly, but he nodded all the same. However, before he could go to bed right away, he asked the Master of Time something he didn't expect to hear. "Clockwork, will you stay in the room with me please, I don't want to be alone."

Staring at the young halfa in slight shock, Clockwork composed his facial features, and nodded at the boy. "Of course Daniel, I'll stay with you for the night."

Both smiled mentally, knowing that they had the other to hold onto for the evening. It was a little ironic that Clockwork picked his own bed to have Danny sleep on while he was here. It was originally going to be a guest bed, but Clockwork wanted to keep Danny close in case the boy tried something to end his life, or if he awoke from a nightmare.

Clockwork didn't undress for bed, but that didn't mean he didn't hold Danny as he slept, or at least tried to without using the pills. Smiling at the boy lovingly from behind, Clockwork wrapped the two of them in the silk purple blankets, falling asleep with the child he loves in his arms.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, until the next chapter, later, oh and I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, hope you like this new chapter, it has some fluff between Danny and Clockwork, oh and Sam is OOC in this chapter, and for the rest of the fic, if she shows up later on, well either way, hope you like, and I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to someone else. :D well Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Not So Alone**

* * *

It has been only two weeks since Danny has moved in almost with Clockwork, he'd stayed out of the Time Master's way when he had the Observants over, and cleaned up a lot for him to pass the time. Also to get his mind off of taking those drugs he had become addicted to. It didn't help much in the long run, but Danny needed to do something. He didn't want to bother Clockwork, but it seemed as if sometimes the Time Master wanted Danny to be with him, even if it was to just watch what has already happened in the past.

It was always nice; to simply sit and relax, not have to worry about people being in danger, or about the safety of the town. It was very nice for Danny to simply relax with Clockwork nearby. He didn't know why he felt this way around the Time Master, but he did, it was as if, Clockwork was the missing piece he needed to feel complete.

Danny was going to tell the Time Master about his feelings, when all of a sudden, Sam came into the tower's viewing room, when Danny was about to walk in. She looked angry, and Clockwork just had his usual emotionless face staring back at her.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Who are you speaking of Miss Manson?" Clockwork asked, in a monotone voice.

"You know who I mean Clockwork; I want Danny back where he belongs, saving people in Amity Park!" Sam shouted, angry at the ghost of time.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, "So you only want him back, just so he can save people, and no other reason?"

"Duh, why else would I want him back, the only thing he is good for, is saving people, and being there for me to actually have some real fun with him." Sam said, it wasn't like the person Danny had known since childhood, but he didn't care anymore, she wasn't the woman he thought she was.

"Then Miss Manson, my answer is no, I won't tell you where he is, especially since he doesn't need someone like you ruining his life for a third time." Clockwork said with slight malice in his voice.

"I have not once ruined Danny's life, I gave him the chance to be something better, and a chance to actually be a man and grow a pair once I left him." Clockwork's neutral mask was changing slightly, showing his anger at the Goth girl.

"Those choices you made, destroyed Daniel, whether you know it or not. Now leave my tower, before I force you out." Clockwork said, before actually throwing her from his home, and back into her own time.

After a few moments, Clockwork called out, "You can come out now Danny."

Danny came into the room, slightly trembling, before running to Clockwork, and wrapping his arms around the ghost, as if he were his last lifeline. He simply patted the trembling boy's head, and smiled down at him lovingly.

"Shh, it's alright little Danny, I'm here, I'm here, and you won't be alone, so long as I have anything to say about it." Clockwork said in a loving manner, while wrapping Danny into a loving and gentle hug.

Danny sniffled for a little bit, before looking up at his somewhat mentor, and possible lover from how he thinks of the ghost. "Clockwork," Danny started, unsure of what to say.

"Yes Daniel," Clockwork said, anticipating what the boy might say.

"Can I stay here with you?" He asked, sounding slightly nervous, "I don't want to go back to being alone, I just want someone who will care about me, and well, someone, who won't betray me."

Danny looked down, not seeing the triumphant look cross the Master of Time's face after hearing Danny's words. "You can stay forever, if you wish Daniel, I have no objections to you being here with me."

Danny smiled and answered, "Good, because I've started having feelings for you, Clocky."

"Clocky?" He asked back in a slightly teasing tone.

Danny giggled, "Of course, what better to call you."

Both started laughing gently at that, and soon enough sat on the couch Clockwork put in the room, while just enjoying being in the other's company. They sat like that for hours, and Danny felt happier than he ever had since he received his ghost powers. He didn't feel alone anymore, he felt whole, now that he had someone who truly cared about him. And he didn't want that feeling to leave any time soon.

* * *

**Well that's it till the next chapter, I hope to update sooner, later :D And please review, they might make me update faster X3 hehe well later :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples, here's a new chapter for you, and sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted to end it where I wanted to, and if it does seemed rushed then I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but for now, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Relapse**

* * *

Clockwork was very happy, Danny was starting to get better, and starting to use the drugs less and less, until he knew why Clockwork was doing this, the ghost had to play the part of friend instead of lover. It would take time, but until then, Clockwork could and will wait for Danny to be ready. After all, the boy needed time, and Clockwork has all the time in existence.

Though, Clockwork was feeling nervous, Danny was in the human world for a little bit, just to take a walk. He was nervous about letting Danny into the human world since he was still recovering from the use of the drugs, but Clockwork trusted the halfa to be careful, and also to stay out of trouble.

Smiling, the Time Master watched the current time stream, as if it were a show on TV. He was in a good mood, until Santiago showed up unexpectedly. Clockwork was about to demand why the Observant was here, and in his hidden form, no less.

"Clockwork, you need to see Danny right now." Santiago said, sounding very afraid for some reason.

He wasn't sure, but Clockwork did as the Observant said, and what he saw terrified the ghost of time. On the gear mirror, was Danny, he was in an alley, his face looked bloody and broken, and in his arm was a syringe, it was in one of his veins. Clockwork didn't need to be told what was in the syringe; it had to be a drug, and a worse one that the pills Danny had been taking before.

"DANIEL!" Clockwork shouted, wanting to immediately leave to get to the one he loves, but Santiago stopped him. "Let me go Santiago, I need to get to Daniel."

"Clockwork, you can't, not yet, that is what will happen in an hour in the mortal world, but you need to see how it will happen, because we don't know how he gets like that." The Observant reasoned, trying to make sure the time ghost didn't go postal, and also to make sure that Danny will be okay.

Clockwork was frozen for a moment, before replaying what he saw; only going further back to see what happened. That was when Clockwork nearly went postal. Now playing on the gear mirror, an hour before, Danny was taking a walk, as he said to Clockwork earlier, only he was walking by the High School, when Dash Baxter, his old tormenter and bully noticed him.

Dash grinned excitedly, ready to beat Danny into the ground for avoiding his usual torments the past few months. Danny didn't see the bully coming closer, until it was too late, and Dash was beating him harder that before. He even broke the boys left arm, and right leg. Danny cried out in pain, but no one came out to save him. No one even cared that he was hurting, or would possibly be killed, no one ever cared.

After exactly thirty minutes, Danny was dragged to the alley he was in that Clockwork saw before, but before Dash left, he forcibly injected into Danny, PCP and Heroine. Forcing Danny into a terrible relapse, Danny didn't move for another thirty minutes, and now Clockwork and Santiago left, to bring the halfa back home, and to also make sure that he would be okay.

They made it back to the tower safely, and Danny was still unconscious, the boy was in pain from the forcible use of the drugs. Danny whimpered as Clockwork placed him on the time ghost's bed. It was hurting the time ghost to know that Daniel was in pain, and he couldn't do anything to help alleviate it.

Santiago was in the background, watching his friend try to make his mate feel better, knowing full well, that the child and time ghost both needed each other if they wanted things to go well in the Ghost Zone for a very long time.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

* * *

Clockwork was in his room, sitting next to Danny, who was fighting off the effects of the drugs. Clockwork was worrying out of his mind about Danny, but he knew that the boy had to fight off the effects on his own. Danny whimpered again, and Clockwork took the boy's hand and gave it a squeeze, letting the boy know that he was here, and that he'd never leave the child so long as he needed the time master.

A while later, Clockwork fell asleep next to Danny, not leaving the child's side, but also not taking his eyes off he time stream either. It sometimes is a curse and a blessing to see what will happen in the future. Smiling sadly as he fell asleep, Clockwork rested his head next to Danny's and wanting nothing more than for the boy to wake up, and know that he was loved, that someone cared about the halfa.

* * *

**Again sorry about how short that was, but I wanted to update with this, and I hope to make the next chapter longer, and better than this one. Well till then, later, and please review, oh and I won't update until February, well till then, later :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the long awaited chapter, and sorry it took so long everyone, but I have a life outside of writing, and with my college classes starting up again tomorrow, well sorry but I won't be updating for a while, I'll try every now and then, but no promises, well either way, enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Samantha Manson**

* * *

It's been only a week since Danny had his horrible relapse, and the boy still wasn't doing well. Clockwork had kept himself near the boy at all times, except during meeting with the Observants, when he had to go to one, he'd leave Danny in the capable hands of his brother Nocturne. They we're brothers by blood, but were simply created at the same time, so they see each other as siblings.

However, the first time Nocturne was asked to babysit, he wasn't happy, until he heard why Clockwork wanted him to watch the boy. So he accepted, and soon enough the ghost of sleep gave Danny better dreams, to help him with his pain, and not only that, he also began to like the child as a friend. This made it all the more easier for Clockwork to leave the young halfa alone.

Today was another day for Clockwork to go to a meeting, he'd been going to many of them for the past week, and this one was the last one for another month thankfully. He asked Nocturne ahead of time if he wanted to watch Danny for him, since the ghost of time didn't want to take any chances for his little one to be hurt.

Nocturne agreed, and was over at the Clock Tower before Clocky had to leave. It was nice for Danny, since he was starting to see the ghost of sleep as an older brother figure. It was nice to have someone caring about him.

"Hey Nocy, it's nice to see you again." Danny said smiling; he was sitting on the couch in the observation room. He was wearing a white robe, and was curled up on one end of the couch.

Nocturne smiled down at the boy, "It's nice to see you too Daniel, have you been having any nightmares recently?" Nocturne replied and asked, seeing the dark bags underneath the boy's eyes.

He shook his head, "Not recently, but I just haven't been sleeping all that much lately. My body just won't let me stay asleep."

The ghost of sleep nodded in understanding. It was starting to happen more and more for the young halfa who had stolen his brother's heart, the restless sleep; it was mainly centered on the heartless human female who broke the young halfa's heart. Ironically enough, Nocturne thought that they would have been a good couple from what he saw in their dreams, however, apparently that wasn't the case.

Sighing mentally, Nocturne started to talk with Danny again, the small boy was talking about some of the happier times he's had with his two best friends, but he tried his best not to speak of the girl who destroyed him.

"Daniel, how long will you be staying with my brother?" Nocturne asked the child.

Danny looked up at Nocturne and thought for a moment, before answering. "To be honest Nocturne, I don't want to leave. I really like it here with Clockwork, when I'm here I don't have to be something or someone that everyone else wants me to be. Here I can be myself, here; I can finally be free of what others want me to be. I really love it here, and I love Clockwork."

The last three words caught Nocturne off guard but soon enough he smiled down at Daniel and gave the boy a hug. "I'm relieved to hear that Daniel, and I'm sure that my brother feels the same way you do."

Danny smiled at his massive friend. "Thanks Nocturne, that means a lot to me."

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

After three hours of watching Danny, Nocturne's thoughts strayed to the dreams he's been seeing in Amity Park recently. Some were the usual drabble he remembers from the first time he was there in his attempt to take over the world, however there was one in particular that was worrying the sleep spirit. It was of that Manson girl, her dreams worried him, because they were filled with darkness. Granted he gets power from good dreams, and since to her that's a good dream, it worries him, and for what it could mean for his brother and Daniel.

Making up his mind, Nocturne knew what he'd have to do in order for his brother and his brother's soon to be mate to both be safe.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

Once Clockwork was back, Nocturne left his lair and decided it was best to keep his brother safe by keeping that woman Sam out of the way. Nocturne went to the human world and immediately sought after the gothic woman, and found her in her home doing what appeared to be a satanic ritual.

Using silence as his ally, Nocturne went into the girl's room, and placed her into deep sleep, one that she will never awaken from. It was the only way to keep Clockwork and Danny safe from her and also it was the only way for her to never harm them or anyone else as well.

Smiling to himself, Nocturne left the human world and returned home to his own mate who was most likely eating something he shouldn't and making a mess of his castle home. Chuckling to himself Nocturne smiled and went about his business, wondering how things were going with his brother and the half ghost child.

* * *

**Well that's it, until next time, sorry for the short chapter, but I want this fic done so I don't have to worry about it anymore, well until I write again, this is Eltigre221 saying goodbye for now, and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright here's the last chapter for this fic, and for those of you who read my Life of a Blind Half Blood fic, I'm sorry for not updating, but I want to finish some of these older fics so I won't have to worry about them anymore, but I won't finish all of them yet, some need more time than others. so without further adieu, enjoy the last chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Over the Poison and Finally Happy**

* * *

After ten months, Danny was now rehabilitated and no longer hurting from the effect of the drugs that were once in his system and also no longer in fear of using said drugs ever again. He was completely safe, he had no fear of being hurt anymore, he is over the fear of Samantha coming and destroying his happiness, all in all Danny is happier than he has been for a long, long time. As was Clockwork, the ghost of time was very happy, he has Danny with him, the boy was healthy now, and the Observants were off his back about being in a relationship with said boy.

Today actually was the first year anniversary of the day Danny was brought to Clockwork's lair, both spirits were celebrating in their own ways, Clockwork was drinking a bit of wine, while continuously watching the time stream; while Danny was relaxing and reading one of the millions of books within Clockwork's library.

As the two enjoyed the day separately, Danny decided it was best to tell Clockwork how he's been feeling lately about the time spirit. Ever since Danny was baby sat by Nocturne several months ago, the ghost boy has been thinking of Clockwork in a different light, he was more than just a friend, and he didn't see him as a father, Danny saw him as something else entirely. Smiling to himself, Danny decided to look through the books some more, before coming across the one he was looking for.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

After an hour of reading, Danny went to go find Clockwork and talk to him about what he found out, or rather what he wanted to talk about. He found the time ghost sitting on a reclining chair with a glass of red wine in his hand. Floating silently up to the time master, Danny wrapped his arms around the ghost from behind, not only startling the poor spirit, but also making him drop the wine glass.

"Hey Clocky," Danny whispered, his voice sounding strange, but before the time ghost could comment, Danny continued. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about you, what I see you as, and think of you as, and the answer to those things is very simple." Danny whispered the rest, and it left the time specter with a nice shade of purple on his cheeks.

Then let's just say the rest of the night was filled with specific noises coming from one of the rooms in the Clock Tower.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

The next day could only be described by both Danny and Clockwork as perfect. Both were happy and content with just laying together on the bed and not do anything for the entire day. However they knew they had to get up soon and start the day, for Clockwork it was monitoring the time stream, and for Danny, learning more about the Ghost Zone, and all those who have, and are living there. Even though Danny didn't want to learn more originally, he likes to now. Danny loved learning more about his new home, and about the others who live there.

All in all, life was now great for the former halfa hero of Amity Park. He's no longer effected by the drugs once in his system, and he knows he won't touch the terrible stuff ever again. He now has a home with the person he's come to love, and is protected by said person he loves. All in all, Danny is happier than he's ever been in his short life, and he wouldn't change anything about it.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Well that's it, please review, and for the love of everything people who read my Blind Half-Blood fic please leave me alone about updates, I'll finish the chapter, and first book when I can, so until I finish another old fic, later everyone :)  
**


End file.
